Portable communication devices are commonly energized by a battery placed within the housing of the device. To provide access to the battery, an opening is provided in the housing with a door for gaining access to the battery compartment. Generally, for portable communication devices, such as pagers, the housing is composed of conventional plastic material that is rugged enough to be subjected to rough usage. An important aspect in the design of the housing assembly of a portable communication device is the use of a latching mechanism to prevent accidental opening of the battery door during encounters that subjects the housing to severe physical shock.
Although strong door latches are well known, they have not been entirely satisfactory. In some cases, prior art latches have been objectionably large requiring a number of parts resulting in excess manufacturing costs and complexity in assembly. Accordingly, what is needed is a housing assembly that overcomes the foregoing disadvantages described in the prior art.